


Breathe

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Panic Attacks, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony has a panic attack and Rhodey helps him.





	Breathe

The darkness wasn't scary. What was scary was the fact that everything was out of Tony's grasp. Nothing could be explained with science and math. With logic.

Every fairy tail about aliens turned out to be true. And the fact that there's more. Is terrifying.

The arc reactor was keeping him alive. But also killing Tony. So he also died twice- make that three- make that six times. And holy fuck. It's getting harder to breath.

Every breath Tony takes feels like a hard pressure is sitting on top of him. When did breathing become so difficult? Tony wondered as his vision was blacking.

His hands started to shake and for some reason tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Huh. Tony though before his mind took over.

Steve tried to kill you. He'll do it again. He knows where you are. Your going to die slow and painful. You know a threat is coming buy you can't do anything about it? How shameful.

No ones really cares about you. Everyone just used you and took off. Eventually the ones who stayed will do the same. Better watch your back. Better look behind you. Better stop pumping blood in your veins.

Tony jerked as a hand to him out of his head. "Tony! Tony! It's okay. I'm here. Everything is fine." Rhodey said staring into Tony's eyes. Worry filled in them. 

Tony let out a sob and Rhodey pulled him in for a hug. "It's alright, shy, it'll be fine. I got you. I got you. Don't worry." Rhodey whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony hanged onto those words as tightly as he could and clutched Rhodey tighter. 

"Breath, just breath. In and out." Rhodey told Tony.

And Tony could. 

 


End file.
